cuando el corazón manda
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Un one-shot de mi pareja vocaloid favorita Luka y Miku. La historia trata del amor que hay entre estas chicas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para escribir la historia.


**Cuando el corazón manda.**

Había llegado después de un largo día de trabajo en Vocaloid y una sola idea tenía en mente, confesarle mis sentimientos Miku. Sí, me he enamorado de la líder del grupo, una chica menor que yo y para rematar menor de edad, ya podía imaginar el sermón de Meiko si llegaba a enterarse, pero que le voy a hacer donde gobierna el corazón, no manda la razón y con un suspiro profundo tomé el móvil y marqué el número de la única persona que podía entenderme, Lily. Esperé unos segundos y respondió.

"Luka te llamo en unos minutos Megu está sola en casa y si no le digo lo que siento por ella ahora no tendré otra oportunidad para hacerlo, te llamo después para contarte como me fue, si es que Gakupo no me mata primero jajaja"

"jajaja ok, suerte amiga y si tienes algún problema con el cabeza de berenjena me avisas y yo lo soluciono"

"Gracias Luka... y cambiando de tema, tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Miku mira que ya llevas tiempo enamorada de ella y no quiero verte sufrir más amiga mía. Bueno ahora te dejo si no perderé mi oportunidad con Gumi, bye"

"bye"

Quedé mirando el móvil por unos segundos, suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, estaba por entrar, cuando escuché la voz de Miku, decirle a Rin que no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía, y sentí que mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos y me quedé de pie en la entrada escuchando la respuesta de la rubia.

"Miku, tu sabes que te apoyo en todo y lo único que te puedo decir es que cuentas conmigo si quieres para que te ayude a decírselo"

Escuché un largo suspiro y luego la voz de Miku.

"Rin ¿y si yo no le gusto, y si se ríe de mis sentimientos y si... y si... y si no me ama?" eso lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

"Miku deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas y ve y dile lo que sientes y si no eres correspondida aquí estaré para prestarte mi hombro para que llores y si lo eres, que es lo que yo creo, serás la chica más feliz del mundo y la mas envidiada"

"Rin la amo, sé que soy sólo un adolescente y ella ya es toda una mujer, pero estoy loca por ella"

Al escuchar esa frase sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y me mordí el labio conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier segundo y seguí espiando, tenía que saber quién era la que me había robado el amor de Miku, respiré profundo conteniendo las lágrimas y continué escuchando.

"Sé que muchos pensarán que es un capricho, que estoy obsesionada con la sensualidad y belleza de ella, pero de verdad Rin yo la quiero, la amo, todo el día pienso en ella, en cómo será besar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo y que ella me bese y me acaricie, no sabes cuánto la deseo Rin"

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y sin querer me recargué en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Ambas chicas miraron hacia donde yo estaba y mi mirada se encontró con la de Miku que parecía haber visto un fantasma, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

"Disculpen no sabía que estaban aquí" dije caminando hacia la nevera para sacar una botella con agua "solo vengo por agua y las dejo para que sigan con su conversación"

Rin se levantó y dando una suave palmada en el hombro de Miku, le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Luka yo ya me iba a dormir, nos vemos mañana Miku, buenas noches Luka"

Yo sólo asentí mientras me recargaba en la nevera y bebía un sorbo de agua de la botella, mientras observaba la cara de pánico que tenía Miku al ver que Rin salía de la cocina y la dejaba sola. Yo suspiré y seguí mirando a la chica de cabellos aguamarina que tenía frente a mí.

Miku se puso de pie iba a decir algo, pero yo no la dejé, me acerqué a ella sonriendo y acaricié su rostro.

"Escuchaste lo que dije ¿verdad?"

"Fue sin querer Miku, pero si escuché"

Miku me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome chocar con la nevera que estaba a mi espalda y botar al piso la botella con agua.

"Luka perdóname" dijo sollozando

"perdonarte ¿Qué?, si no hay nada que perdonar Miku, en el corazón no se manda" dije acariciando su espalda tratando de calmarla.

Se separó de mí y me besó en los labios, yo no entendía nada hacía unos minutos la había escuchado decir que estaba enamorada de una mujer y ahora me besaba. Entonces me di cuenta que yo había mal interpretado las cosas o ¿lo estaba haciendo ahora? La tomé suavemente de los hombros y la separé de mí.

Ella me miró confundida e intentó volver a besarme, pero la detuve.

"Miku ¿estabas hablando de mí? ¿yo soy la mujer de quien te enamoraste?"

Se puso roja como tomate y bajó la mirada, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara.

"Miku ¿Soy yo?" volví a preguntar.

Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales corrieron por sus mejillas y entre sollozos me respondió que sí. Acerqué su rostro al mío y le di un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso Miku"

"Luka..."

"Miku yo iba a confesarte mis sentimientos hoy, pero vine por agua y escuché tu conversación con Rin y..."

"pensaste que hablaba de otra chica"

"si..." dije en un susurro.

Miku me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso cargado de deseo y de pasión y mis manos bajaron por su espalda y se posaron en su bien formado trasero, ella dio un pequeño salto y yo sonreí en el beso, giré para dejarla contra la nevera y presioné su cuerpo con el mío, lamí sus labios y ella los separó, dándome acceso a su boca donde su lengua y la mía comenzaron una danza profundizando más el beso. Mis ganas de hacerle el amor aumentaban a cada segundo mi muslo se posó en su entre pierna presionándola y provocando que gimiera en mi boca, tomé una de sus piernas y la llevé a mi cintura, pero me detuve al notar en donde estábamos y que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien y vernos, baje su pierna y me separé lentamente de ella. Ambas respirábamos muy agitadamente

"Luka ¿pasa algo?" dijo con la respiración agitada.

"no, no es nada... bueno si... es que alguien nos puede ver"

"entonces podrías quitar tu pierna de ahí" Dijo señalando su entre pierna.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

"Eh... si... claro, disculpa es que no estaba pensando..."

No me dejó terminar y me besó con lujuria yo respondí y salimos de la cocina dando tropezones con las sillas, la mesa, la puerta y sin dejar de besarnos subimos las escaleras, la guié hacia mi cuarto, entre besos y como pude abrí la puerta, entramos, cerré la puerta presionando a Miku contra ella, mis manos desabotonaron su blusa dejándola caer junto con su falda al suelo.

Miku hizo lo mismo con mi ropa yo seguía presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta mientras me deshacía de su ropa interior y ella de la mía.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y la guié hacia la cama, cuando llegamos al borde de ésta la besé nuevamente en los labios y comencé a bajar por su cuello besando sus senos, succionando uno de sus pezones logrando que éste se pusiera duro por las caricias que le daba mi cálida lengua.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y ella pasó sus manos por mi cabello, yo seguí descendiendo dejando un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, escuché que se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

"Luka, me haces cosquillas"

"Lo siento", dije arrodillándome quedando frente a su entrepierna, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y como el deseo en mi interior aumentaba.

Suspiré inhalando su aroma, haciendo que se sonrojara y tomando una de sus piernas la levanté y sonriendo pasé su pierna sobre mi hombro y acerqué mis labios a su sexo y comencé a besar y a lamer su clítoris.

Vi como cerró los ojos echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un suspiro y buscando apoyo en la cama.

Continué lamiendo y succionando su perla de placer, logrando que comenzara a gemir y a mover sus caderas contra mi rostro sintiendo como se inclinaba hacia adelante apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, noté que la posición no era muy cómoda para Miku, así que bajé su pierna de mi hombro y la senté en la cama.

Me puse de pie e inclinándome hacia ella la besé apasionadamente en los labios, me separé de Miku y ella de manera muy sensual deshizo sus coletas dejando caer su cabellos como si fuera una cascada color aguamarina, y sonriendo retrocedió sobre la cama acomodándose en el centro de la misma, yo me acerqué lentamente a ella y tomando mi mano me dijo "ven". Yo obedecí y colocando mis rodillas sobre el colchón dejé su cuerpo entre mis piernas, sentándome en su abdomen.

Esta vez fue Miku quien inició las acciones, pasó su mano por detrás de mi cuello atrayéndome hacia a ella y capturó mis labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, deslizándose por mi espalda llegando hasta mi trasero y apretándolo con fuerza logró que gimiera en su boca y moviera mis caderas.

Yo hice más profundo el beso lamiendo sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella los separó y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza que más bien parecía una batalla por querer demostrar quién dominaba a quien.

Mis manos se apoderaron de sus senos y mis labios abandonaron los suyos para besar, lamer y morder su cuello, cambié de posición colocando mi muslo entre sus piernas y apoyé mi entrepierna contra el suyo. Y haciendo presión con mi muslo contra su sexo comencé a excitarla, mientras mis manos seguían acariciando sus senos y mis dedos daban suaves pellizcos a sus pezones mis labios seguían besando su cuello, y acercándome a su oído "vas a hacer mía Miku" dije con una voz seductora que la hizo estremecer al sentir mi cálido aliento sobre su piel. Volví a su cuello y comencé a bajar hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales besé, succioné y mordí hasta hacerla suplicar por más. Seguí bajando dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre.

Me detuve y levanté la mirada y la vi con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, ¡que sexy se veía! Sonreí y seguí bajando. Miku instintivamente separó sus piernas y yo me acomodé pasando mis brazos por debajo de ellas, abriéndome paso para saborear su perla de placer. Acerqué mis labios a su clítoris y me apoderé de él, besándolo y succionándolo provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido aferrándose a las sábanas, yo pasé mi lengua de arriba abajo por su sexo arrancando mas gemidos de mi pequeña. Regresé a su perla de placer y la acaricié con mi lengua, Miku hundió más su cabeza en la almohada gimiendo mi nombre y puso sus manos en mi cabeza presionando mi rostro contra su intimidad. Puse un dedo cerca de la entrada de su húmedo sexo y lo introduje lentamente, escuché un pequeño grito una mezcla entre dolor y placer, me detuve y levanté la mirada buscando la de ella.

"¿Te hice daño?"

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y me miró.

"No, sólo me dolió un poco"

"Si quieres me detengo"

"no, estoy bien, continua Luka"

"¿Segura?"

"si, mi amor"

Sonreí al escuchar cómo me había llamado y lentamente comencé a mover mi dedo dentro de su intimidad y con mi pulgar comencé a acariciar su clítoris, poco a poco Miku se fue relajando y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mi mano, su respiración se hacía más agitada y sus gemidos fueron subiendo de intensidad, acerque mis labios a su clítoris y soplé enviando una nueva sensación a mi amante, quien gimió mi nombre y sin darle tiempo a nada introduje mas mi dedo dentro de su sexo y ella arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un grito de placer, posé mis labios sobre su clítoris atrapándolo entre mis labios y comencé a succionarlo y a acariciarlo con mi lengua, provocando que Miku se aferrara al respaldo de la cama. Introduje otro dedo lo más que pude dentro de su sexo buscando ese punto para hacerla explotar de placer y lo encontré. Comencé a acariciarlo suavemente con la punta de mis dedos, y no pasó mucho cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, el movimiento de sus caderas se detuvo, arqueó su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejó escapar un gran gemido que llevaba mi nombre. Dejé mis dedos unos segundos y los retiré lentamente.

Miku estaba muy agitada con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, mientras yo subí llenándola de besos hasta que llegué a sus labios los besé y apoyé mis manos en la cama, me separé de ella levantando mi cuerpo pasé una pierna sobre una de las de ella y junté nuestros sexos ambas gemimos por el placer que nos produjo el rozar nuestros clítoris. Me eché hacia atrás presionando mas su intimidad contra la mía, yo me senté apoyándome en la cama y comencé a mover mis caderas tratando de darle el máximo de placer a mi pequeña, quien abrió sus ojos para fijarlos en los míos.

"quiero hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin aliento" le dije con la respiración entrecortada, me sonrió y se impulsó para quedar prácticamente sentada sobre mí, yo pasé mi brazo por su cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío acelerando el movimiento de mis caderas. Miku se aferró a mi espalda y gimió mi nombre.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse como si fueran uno, nuestros pulsos se aceleraban cada vez más, ella me besó apasionadamente en los labios ahogando unos cuantos gemidos en mi boca y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, rompió el beso dejando escapar un gemido y se aferró más a mi espalda clavando sus dientes en mi hombro izquierdo yo grité por el placer que me provocó su mordida y sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a estremecerse en mis brazos.

Miku liberó mi hombro y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido el que llenó mis sentidos encendiéndolos a mil y no pude resistir más, y sentí como el placer se apoderaba de mí y ambas llegamos juntas orgasmo gimiendo al unísono nuestros nombres.

Caí a la cama llevándola conmigo, ambas tratábamos de normalizar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, Miku se recostó a mi lado dejando su mano sobre mi pecho y sus piernas aun entrelazadas con las mías, nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

"Te amo Luka" me dijo con su respiración agitada.

"Y yo a ti Miku", dije suspirando.

Tomé las cobijas y nos cubrí a ambas con ellas le di un beso en los labios y Miku se acomodó en mi pecho quedándose profundamente dormida, yo acariciaba su cabello y sólo dejé que este cálido sentimiento se apoderara de mi corazón sin importarme el qué dirán, la diferencia de edad o que Miku aun fuese menor de edad, sólo dejé que el corazón le ganara a la razón.


End file.
